Junkyard The Black Bear
Junkyard The Black Bear is a Bear Animatronic Gender: Male Status: Offline Not Dismantled Theme Song: Groundbreaking - Mr. Fazbear He Wears a Silver Bow Tie and Top Hat, He Carries a Shiny Black Microphone, His Left Eye Has a Red Pupil. He is a Lead Singer Like The FNAF 1 Freddy. Withered Version: He is Missing His Right Arm, The Suit on His Torso, Lower Jaw, and Left Arm. Both of His Eyes are Black With a White Pupils, He Has Lots of Exposed Wiring on His Torso. Toy Version: His Model Looks Like Toy Freddy, He Has Red Cheeks, Orange Eyes, No Damage on His Suit, and a Black Bow Tie and Top Hat, He Carries a Silver and Black Microphone. Phantom Version: He is Missing The Suit on Both Arms and Left Leg (Not Foot), Both of His Eyes are Black with White Pupils, He is Missing His Right Hand, He is Also Burnt and Covered in Cracks. Nightmare Version: He Has 4 Sets of Sharp Bloody Teeth, He Has a Medium-Sized Portion of The Left Side of His Mask Missing with Wires Hanging Out, Both Eyes are Black With Red Pupils. He is Missing His Left Forearm and Half of His Left Ear. He Has Rips and Mold All Over His Body. He Also Has a Portion of His Right Thigh Missing It's Suit. He Has Lots of Exposed Wiring on Him. Withered Toy Version: He is Covered in Several Holes. He is Missing His Left Forearm, His Lower Jaw is Broken With Wires Hanging Out and Both of His Eyes are Black with Red Pupils. He is Missing The Left Side of His Mask Also. Phantom Toy Version: Both of His Eyes are Black With Red Pupils. His Right Forearm is Missing, His Left Foot, Left Hand, Right Upper-Arm is Missing It's Suit. His Left Eye Has Visible Cracks on it. He is Covered in Loose Wires. Nightmare Toy Version: His Left Ear and Right Eye is Missing. His Left Eye and Entire Suit Has Cracks On It. He Has 4 Sets of Sharp Teeth. He Has 3 Miniature Versions of Himself, Similar to Nightmare Freddy. He Also Has a Huge Mouth on His Stomach Like Nightmare Fredbear Fredbear Version: He is Damaged, But Not Too Much, He is Missing The Suit on The Upper Part of His Mask and Right Arm Below The Shoulder. He Still Has The Suit on His Lower Jaw, Neck, and Right Upper-Arm. He Is Rarely Put On Stage Due to His Broken State. Shadow Version: He is Completely Black With White Eyes and Teeth. His Left Ear and Lower Jaw is Missing With Loose Wires Hanging Out. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Arm, Left Hand and Right Foot. He Has a Huge Rip on His Stomach and His Right Eye is Glowing Red With a Rip Over It Golden Version: His Jaws are Un-Hidged and His Left Eye is Hanging Out of It's Socket. He is Missing The Suit on His Hands, Right Foot and Left Lower-Leg. He is Missing His Right Knee. He is Covered in Smudges, Rips and a Few Loose Wires Adventure Version: He is Much Smaller With Shiny Eyes and Fur Nightmare Fuel Version: He is Missing His Left Hand and Right Ear. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Forearm, Left Lower-Leg and Both Feet. He Has Dark-Red Claws, Eyes and Teeth. His Eyes Flicker Alot Demolished Version: He is Missing His Left Leg Below The Thigh, Left Ear and Right Hand. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Arm, Right Forearm, Right Hand and Right Leg. He is Missing His Top-Hat and Also He Still Has The Suit on His Left Hand and Right Foot. His Eyes are Black With Glowing Red Pupils Anime Version: He is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Female With Long Black Hair and a Curvy Body With Large Breast and Hips. She Has Smoother Fur and a Medium-Sized Booty